Endless Love
by Matsuoka Rose
Summary: 3 kisah, tiga pasangan berbeda, akhir yang - mungkin - sama. case 1 KagaKuro: Kagami Taiga tahu, mereka tidak bisa bersama selamanya. Ia tahu suatu saat Tetsuyanya akan pergi, akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga kalau mimpi buruk itu akan terjadi sekarang. Angst -chara death, BL, don't Like don't read


**Kuroko no basket adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**ENDLESS LOVE**

**3 kisah, 3 pasangan berbeda, akhir yang -mungkin sama**

**Chapter 1 **

**Cast: Kagami Taiga – Kuroko Tetsuya **

Pemuda itu menatap. Memandangi sosok sempurna didepannya. Matanya tak mau lepas. Ia kenal, suka, ia mau mendekatinya. Kakinya digerakan.

Sosok itu jatuh. Dengan cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidungnya.

**XXX**

"Oi Tetsuya.. sudah kubilang ke dokter saja…"Kagami Taiga bergerak, membawa semangkuk bubur panas sembari mendekati tempat tidur Tetsuya Kuroko, pemuda yang adalah kekasihnya.

" Daijoubu…" bibir Tetsuya melengkungkan senyuman." Aku baik-baik saja Taiga-kun…"

"Tapi kau pingsan lagi kemarin…kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit…."

"Dan membuatku mati sebagai orang menyedihkan? Tidak Taiga-kun. Sudah cukup belasan tahun hidupku kuhabiskan di rumah sakit!"

Kagami menghela nafas berat. Dia mengerti betul kondisi pacarnya. Pemuda 17 tahun itu tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke tempat laknat bernama rumah sakit itu.

Matanya bergerak, berpindah ke mangkuk di tangannya.

" Kubuatkan bubur, makan ya…" Kagami menyendok sebagian, meniupnya agar suhunya sedikit berkurang, lalu menyodorkannya ke depan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menggerakan bibirnya maju, menyentuh permukaan sendok bermuatan bubur tersebut.

"Enak, Taiga-kun…"Lengkungan bulan sabitnya kembali terulas.

Kagami ikut tersenyum, sembari bersiap menyendokan sebagian lagi. Tangannya memang bergerak, tapi pikirannya teralih sempurna ke pemuda didepannya itu. kekasihnya yang _sakit._

Tetsuya Kuroko menderita leukemia. Pemuda itu, yang sudah ia sayangi sejak dulu, sejak mereka kecil. sejak Tetsuya sering dititipkan di rumahnya kerena ayah, ibunya, atau kedua-duanya masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit turunan keluarga mereka, leukemia. Sejak keduanya bermain petak umpet bersama. Sejak ia yang ditinggal orang tuanya karena bekerja di luar negeri dan Tetsuya yang sering main ke apartemennya untuk makan siang bersama atau menemaninya membuat PR. Sudah sejak lama. Sudah terlalu lama.

Sekarang Tetsuya sudah bersamanya. Tinggal bersama lebih tepatnya. Ayah pemuda itu meninggal sejak ia 10 tahun, dan ibunya baru menyusul beberapa bulan lalu, karena penyakit yang sama, leukemia yang akhirnya juga mereka wariskan kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Tetsuya sendirian, tidak punya keluarga di Tokyo. Jadi Kagamilah yang menjaganya. Apalagi, kedua orang tua pemuda itu ada di luar negeri karena urusan bisnis. Keberadaan Tetsuya pasti akan sangat sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Ne Taiga-kun…" Suara halus Tetsuya menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya, membuat pemuda itu langsung menampilkan wajah 'ada apa'nya.

"Aku ingin ke makam ibu…"

Kagami terhenyak. Namun sedetik kemudian, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik lepas, membentuk senyuman manis.

"Hai..! Tapi habiskan dulu buburmu, setelah itu baru kita berangkat ya?" tangan pemuda itu kembali bergerak menyendokan bubur untuk kesekian kalinya. Tetsuya mengangguk, memplagiat Kagami menyunggingkan senyumnya.

**XXX**

"Ne, Kaa-chan…tinggal dengan Taiga-kun menyenangkan sekali. Setiap hari aku dibuatkan makanan, padahal Taiga-kun sekolah. sudah begitu, masakannya enak sekali Kaa-chan…" Tetsuya seolah bicara kepada makam tertutup rerumputan hijau didepannya. Kagami mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, kau membuatku malu…Aah! Tapi Bibi, biar tinggal bersamaku, aku tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Tetsuya. Demi Tuhan…!" Kagami mengikuti Tetsuya, bicara pada makam di depannya. Membuat Tetsuya tertawa kecil.

Hening sejenak, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Taiga-kun…"

'Hn?"

"kanker-ku, sudah masuk stadium 4…" Tetsuya berkata pelan. Sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun kata-kata itu sampai sempurna ke telinga Kagami. Membuatnya menoleh dan menatap kaget pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana—" pertanyaannya terhenti sejenak." Kau ke dokter?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Dokter bilang begitu? Kankermu sudah masuk stadium 4?"

Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku!" Kagami sedikit membentak. Frustrasi. " Kau seharusnya dirawat di rumah sakit Tetsu—"

"Aku tidak mau, Taiga-kun! Aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke rumah sakit! Tidak lagi!" Tetsuya jatuh dalam tangis. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke tempat laknat itu. Tempat dimana ayah dan ibunya resmi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau kembali lagi ke sana.

Frustrasi Kagami mereda, digantikan rasa sesak melihat Tetsuya menangis. Dirangkuhnya tubuh mungil pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit Taiga-kun…aku tidak mau…" pemuda itu bicara di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Hai..! aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tapi kalau keadaanmu sudah sangat gawat, mau tidak mau aku akan membawamu kesana. Mengerti kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

**XXX**

"Kagami, laporannya sudah?" Kagami memutar bola matanya, memandangi sosok yang tengah mendekat. Midorima Shintarou, si ketua kelas. Pasti ingin meminta laporan kelompok mereka.

"Ah, Hai…kore!" Kagami mengambil beberapa lembar kertas, memberikannya pada Midorima . Ia menerimanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu mengernyit bingung membaca tulisan pada lembaran-lembaran tadi.

"Ini apa?" Tanyanya sembari memindahkan lembaran kertas tadi ke tangan Kagami, membuatnya sedikit bingung. Kagami menyusuri kata demi kata.

_Hasil Tes Darah _

_: Tetsuya Kuroko …_

Tangannya dengan cepat memasukan lembaran-lembaran putih itu ke dalam tasnya. Membuat Midorima kembali mengernyit.

Sedikit gugup, Kagami mencoba tersenyum sebisanya.

"AML…itu, kanker darah kan?" Midorima menatap Kagami dengan manik hijau terang dibalik kacamata berframe hitamnya. Membuat kegugupan Kagami bertambah. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"Siapa itu Tetsuya Kuroko?"

Jeda beberapa detik, sampai Kagami berani membuka kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Pacarku…"

Midorima terdiam, menyadari guratan wajah Kagami semakin mengeras. Ia memilih tidak melanjutkan. Ia tidak ingin masuk terlalu jauh. Apalagi setelah disadarinya, jika ia bertanya lebih banyak lagi, maka Kagami yang akan semakin sesak. Kecuali Kagami dengan sendirinya ingin bercerita.

"Dia mengidap Leukimia, stadium 4…" ternyata benar, Kagami yang mulai bicara. Midorima memilih duduk di bangku depan pemuda itu, mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba saja sangat ingin mendengar cerita Kagami tentang pacarnya yang leukemia itu.

"Tetsuya tinggal bersamaku…sudah sekitar 3 bulan, sejak ibunya meninggal. Ayahnya meninggal 7 tahun lalu. Dia sendirian, jadi kuajak saja dia tinggal bersama. Lagipula, orang tuaku ada di Amerika, jadi tidak masalah bagi kami…" Kagami seperti menerawang. Pikirannya tertuju ke Tetsuya, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu ketika pertama kali ia memintanya untuk tinggal bersama.

"Dia manis sekali…sangat. Wajahnya ketika tersenyum, ketika dia senang, saat dia kesal, marah, bahkan ketika dia menangis. Aku sangat menyukainya…dan aku tidak ingin kalau harus kehilangan wajah itu secepat ini…aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama…menurutmu, Tetsuya bisa sembuh kan?" Suara Kagami mulai bergetar. Midorima tahu, pemuda itu hampir menangis. Ditepuknya punggung Kagami beberapa kali.

"Kau hanya harus percaya padanya…"

Kagami tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf, Midorima . Aku sudah membuatmu mendengarkanku bercerita…Padahal kau mungkin punya banyak pekerjaan…" pemuda itu baru sadar, dari tadi ia bercerita panjang lebar kepada orang yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Namun, entah kenapa, ia merasa nyaman membiarkan seorang Midorima Shintarou mendengarnya bicara tentang Tetsuya.

"Tidak…aku memang ingin mendengarkan ceritamu kok. Dan entah kenapa, aku rasa, cerita kita mirip…"

"Mirip? Maksudnya? Pacarmu sakit juga?" gantian Kagami yang memberi Midorima pertanyaan. Namun tidak seperti Kagami, pemuda bersurai rumput itu tampaknya memilih untuk diam.

"Tidak…dia tidak sakit. Dia hanya sedikit berbeda…"

Kagami menangkap maksud Midorima . Pemuda itu pun mulai enggan bertanya lebih jauh.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Kagami tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang Tetsuya sedang Midorima memikirkan pacarnya yang sedikit berbeda itu.

"Aah..ini laporan yang sebenarnya…" Kagami duluan tersadar, lalu segela memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang sebelumnya telah dipastikan bahwa itulah laporan yang sebenarnya. Midorima tersenyum, lalu menerimanya.

"Arigatou…"

"Un! Ah, aku pulang dulu Midorima , boleh kan? Kasihan Tetsuya, dia sendirian di rumah…"

"tentu! Sampaikan salamku padanya…"

"Ya. sampaikan juga salamku pada pacarmu—siapa namanya?"

"Takao…"

"Hai! Takao! Ah, aku pulang dulu…sayonara…"

"Sayonara…"

Punggung Kagami Taiga perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu, menyisakan Midorima yang sendirian di kelas.

Sang pemuda berkacamata menatap datar, entah ke obyek mana.

**XXX**

"Tadaima…Tetsuya, kau dimana? Hari ini makan siangnya kubelikan saja ya…" Kagami membuka kedua sepatunya, meninggalkannya di rak sepatu. Matanya menyusuri sekeliling. Telinganya juga disiagakan, berusaha menangkap suara Tetsuya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya…?"

Masih—tidak ada jawaban.

'Tetsuya…jangan main-main. Ayo keluar…"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya…!" Kagami mulai ketakutan. Matanya mencari-cari sosok pemuda itu. kaki-kakinya digerakan, keluar masuk semua ruangan dalam rumah itu.

—sampai kedua pupilnya menangkap sosok pemuda manis namun pucat terbaring lemas di lantai, dengan aliran darah mewarnai bibir tipis merah mudanya. Nafasnya tercekat, dunianya seolah berhenti.

"TETSUYA!"

**XXX**

_"__A- __aku juga menyukai Kagami-kun…"_

_"__Tinggal bersama? E__h__?!"_

_"__Arigatou, Taiga-kun…!" _

"Dia sudah bangun?" sebuah suara terdengar, menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati di sampingnya sudah berdiri seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30an tahun, berseragam putih lengkap dengan topi trapesiumnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Belum…sepertinya dia tidak mau bertemu denganku, makanya matanya ditutup terus…"

Wanita—yang adalah perawat itu tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk pundak Kagami pelan.

"kau istirahatlah dulu… sudah hampir 3 hari kau disini. Pulanglah, tidur, sekolah, biar kami yang menjaganya…"

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin menunggunya bangun…"

Perawat itu menghela nafas ringan.

"baiklah! Semoga dia bisa bangun secepatnya ya?"

Kagami mengangguk. Bunyi sepatu yang digerakan terdengar, menandakan perawat tadi sudah keluar. Kagami tidak bergeming. Matanya masih waspada, memperhatikan dengan cermat pemuda manis yang terlelap di depannya.

Tubuh itu masih statis. Masih tetap menutup matanya.

" Tetsuya…kau marah ya kubawa ke rumah sakit? Maafkan aku…" Kagami mulai bicara sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Tetsuya. Pemuda itu tidak memberi reaksi.

" Bangunlah…aku janji, saat kau bangun nanti, kita akan keluar dari sini. Kumohon, bangunlah…"

Pemuda itu tidak memberi reaksi—lagi.

"Kumohon…"

Percuma. Pemuda itu tetap enggan membuka matanya, menimbulkan rasa sesak luar biasa dalam dada Kagami. Membuatnya hampir rapuh.

Bayangan itu muncul tiba-tiba. 3 hari lalu, ketika ia menemukan Tetsuya sudah terbaring lemas di depan pintu kamarnya. Saat itu dia sungguh takut, kalau-kalau Tetsuya sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi ternyata, Tuhan masih sangat menyayanginya, sehingga pemuda itu masih dibiarkan tetap bersamanya di dimensi ini. Tapi, kondisinya? Apa pemuda itu akan terus terlelap sepeti ini selama sisa hidupnya?

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

**XXX**

"Kau kemana saja? Sudah 5 hari kau tidak masuk…" Midorima Shintarou mendatangi bangku Kagami, tepat setelah Kagami meletakan handbagnya di atas meja. Kagami memandangi Midorima lemah, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Tetsuya diopname. Aku harus menjaganya…"

Ekspresi Midorima langsung berubah terkejut. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Dengan masih menyunggingkan senyum, Kagami mengangguk.

"hanya saja…Dia masih belum mau bangun…"

Kening Midorima berkerut, tidak mengerti.

"Tetsuya koma, sudah 5 hari…"

**XXX**

Kakinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit pelan, menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia ingin kesana segera, ingin melihat eksistensi yang sudah bernaung cukup lama di tempat itu. Tapi salah satu sisi hatinya menolak. Enggan. Takut. Takut kalau ketika ia tiba disana, eksistensi itu masih statis dalam lelapnya, atau lebih buruk, jiwanya sudah berpindah dimensi, ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia jangkau. Meninggalkannya dalam kefanaan dunia.

Tidak butuh 5 menit sampai sosok itu berdiri sempurna di depan pintu. Perasaanya campur aduk. Cemas, gugup, takut, kira-kira apa yang menantinya di dalam?

Pintu lalu dibuka.

Kagami terbelalak menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Ruangan itu, kosong.

"TETSUYA! TETSUYA KAU DIMANA?!" pemuda itu menyusuri seisi kamar. Seperti déjà vu, ia pernah melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan seperti saat itu juga, tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda.

"SUSTER! " Menyadari kalau ia tidak sendiri di gedung sebesar ini, Kagami berlari keluar, segera memanggil siapa saja yang terlihat untuk membantunya. Beberapa perawat tergesa-gesa mendekatinya. Selang beberapa detik sampai mereka terpisah, membagi arah untuk menemukan seseorang. Kagami memilih keluar, mencari, kalau saja Tetsuya sudah sadar dan ingin keluar.

Matanya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bangku taman, sendirian. Dugaannya tepat, itu Tetsuya. Secepat kilat pemuda itu melesat, mendatangi pemilik bangku tersebut.

"Tetsuya…"

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Taiga-kun…" senyumnya datar, sedikit tersembunyi wajahnya yang luar biasa pucat. Tangannya tergerak, menepuk-nepuk separuh bagian bangku yang masih kosong.

"Duduk sini…"

Entah ada tangan tak terlihat apa yang tiba-tiba saja menuntun Kagami agar duduk di tempat itu. Otaknya tidak bekerja dari tadi, shock melihat kondisi pacarnya yang luar biasa lemah. Bibir dan pipinya yang sebelumnya berwarna merah muda merona, kini memutih, nyaris seperti kapas. Dadanya sesak, lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa puluh ribu kalinya. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih meyakitkan dari pada melihat pemuda yang kau cintai dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Tetsuya, kenapa disini…ayo ma—" kata-katanya terhenti ketika Tetsuya dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya ke paha pemuda itu. Wajahnya membelakangi tubuh Kagami, memandang rerumputan hijau di depannya.

"Aku ingin tidur Taiga-kun…boleh kan?" terdiam agak lama sampai kemudian Kagami memberikan jawaban secara nonverbal dengan mengusap surai biru langit pemuda itu lembut. Tiba-tiba saja, puluhan helai rambut terlepas, tersangkut di tangannya. Tetsuya bisa merasakan, helaian-helaian mahkota itu meninggalkan kawanannya, memilih ditarik gravitasi lewat tangan Kagami.

"Rambutku gugur ya…? apa wajahku jadi aneh sekarang…? "

Kagami tadak menjawab. Bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Maaf, selama ini aku sudah menyusakanmu.. Aku sudah membuatmu kerepotan, khawatir, marah, bahkan membuatmu menangis…Maafkan aku Taiga-kun…"

Kagami masih tidak menjawab. Bahunya bergetar makin hebat disusul isakan pelan.

"Jangan menangis Taiga-kun…kau bisa membuatku pergi dengan tidak tenang…" Tetsuya masih saja berbicara. Pemuda itu tetap mencoba tersenyum, bicara selayaknya biasa, meskipun ia sangat sangat ingin ikut menitikan air matanya seperti Kagami. Perpisahan seperti ini, buruk memang. Tapi dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus menggunakan setiap detik yang masih diberikan.

"Tetsuya, jangan pergi…" Kagami akhirnya membuka kedua sisi bibirnya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetesan-tetesan bening dari matanya. Satu tetes jatuh, tepat membasahi pipi Tetsuya, mengajak tetesan-tetesan lain dari kelenjar air mata pemuda itu untuk ikut bergabung. Tetsuya menangis.

"Relakan saja Taiga-kun…" Tetsuya mengangkat salah satu tangan Kagami, menggenggamnya erat. "Relakan saja…"

Kagami kembali diam. Dia tidak mau menjawab. Dia takut. Dia takut kalau harus kehilangan Tetsuya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu Taiga-kun…Arigatou…" sepersekian detik berlalu, sampai akhirnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

Raga itu sudah kosong.

Kagami terisak makin keras. Tangannya menarik tubuh Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya…selamanya…"

**XXX**

Seseorang menatap mereka, datar.

**- ****TBC****-**

* * *

**TAMPAR SAYA! SAYA TELAH MEMBUNUH TETSUYA!  
maap angst lagi...  
ini aslinya cerita yang saya buat dulu untuk fandom hey! say! JUMP.. berhubung sekarang saya cinta kurobas, ceritanya saya posting disini, characternya aja saya ganti... upupupu... lagian akhir2 ini lagi demen angst KagaKuro *digampar*  
oke segitu aja kali ya..  
buat yg nanya years of memories-kalo ada :v., OTW yaa... Oke tunggu wae~ *ditonjok*  
terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa review ^^**


End file.
